Deadly Sin's
by Talian EAN
Summary: This is my first FanFic.Shuichi X Ksan.It is a Gravitation Yaoi FanFic. It is quite a odd paring.One night Shuichi look's for someone to run to and find's more then a friend.


To tell you the truth, I had no clue that one day I would be staring down at the face of an American beneath me. It all happened so strangely. One day he's my manger and the next my lover?

One morning K-san got a knock on his door. It was early morning and his wife was out of town so K-san was just now getting to sleep. "Coming" He yelled as he climbed out if his bed. HE was wearing nothing more then a pair of boxers. "What is it" He said once more as he opened the door. Shuichi was standing there, wearing his orange jacket and pair of jeans. K-san had a shocked look on his face. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a simple voice. He was trying not to show that he was slightly happy Shuichi was at his door. "I- I couldn't sleep in the same house as Yuki" Shuichi said looking to K-san. "You were the only person I cou-"Come inside it is freezing out there" K-san said grabbing Shuichi's arm and pulling him inside and shutting the door. K-san walked over to a brown couch and sat down slowly. Shuichi just stud there looking at K. "Are you going to sit?" He asked tilting his head. Shuichi didn't sit down he slung his self over to K-san and wrapped his arms around him. "I cant stand living with him K" Shuichi said softly in between his tear's. At first K-san felt a little thrown off by the hug, but then he pulled his arms around Shuichi and hugged him back. It was a side of K-san that people never see.

The next morning K-san woke up to the face of Shuichi lying next to his head. They were huddled up in K-san's bed together. At first K-san didn't quite remember how Shuichi had got there then the seen of him coming to the door and the hug reminded him. Shuichi turned over to face K-san and smile. K-san gave back a soft smile as his eye's lightened. As K looked to the clock he grunted at the time It was already early afternoon. K-san and Shuichi had to be at the company recording room at 12 it was already 11:56. As Shuichi sat up and dangled his feet off the side of the bed. He was still wearing his cloths witch reassured the fact that him and K-san had done nothing, But It didn't mean that Shuichi didn't wish they had.

As Shuichi walked in the door of the recorded label room Hiro and the rest of the band looked up at him and K-san like they had just killed someone. "Were have you two been?" Toma asked walking up to the room. K-san turned to Toma and warped one arm around his neck. "Shuichi just had a little brake down is all" He said smiling as bright as the sun. Toma smiled and went on his way down the hall. As the rest of the day went on K-san seemed more giddy then usual. Shuichi noticed it right off the bat. Was K-san giddy about Shuichi staying over? Or is it just a natural high? Shuichi didn't really care. It seemed to him he was staring to for get all about Yuki.

As the day came to a end K-san was the only one left in the recording room. He was just sitting there writhing on some paper work. Shuichi was still there because he didn't want to go home and have to deal with Yuki. He decided to walk in and say hello. "Hi ya!" He said walking in and shutting the door behind him. K-san looked up from the papers and smiled. "Shouldn't you be at home?" He asked in a steady tone of voice. "I don't want to go home to Yuki" He said sitting on the table next to K-san. K turned in his chair and looked up to Shuichi. He was now in the middle of Shuichi's legs looking up. His face was slightly red from the position. Shuichi was smiling down at K-san. As he smiled he leaned in and kissed K-san. It may have been a wrong move. But by the reaction of K-san he wasn't to against it. K-san stud up, still kissing, and pushed Shuichi lightly down on the table. As they kissed Shuichi warped his arms around K-san's neck.

The thought of K's wife popped into his head. After awhile Shuichi pulled away, "What happened with Judy, Your wife?" Shuichi asked. K-san sighed lightly. "The reason why she is away…We have broken up. She said I was to violent" He said tilting his head to the side. Shuichi smiled a soft smile. "I'm sorry." He said looking to K-san, But Claude wasted no time. He leaned in and kissed Shuichi again. "Let's Begin" He said smiling. K-san pushed Shuichi to the table once more. Kissing him more passionately. Shuichi did the same. AS the night went on Shuichi followed every move K-san made. Soon they were making love. And Shuichi and K-san were finally happy.


End file.
